Seek and You Shall Find
by total-whovian
Summary: The watchtower is quiet with nothing going on, but Batman knows better. With the appearance of an old foe, Batman and Wonder Woman are on the scene. Will everything go smoothly, or will a trap intended for Batman lead to the kidnapping of Wonder Woman? Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **This is my first Justice League story, but I have recently been watching the show and was inspired to write this. I am now a huge Batman and Wonder Woman fan.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the JL characters or ideas.

It was 3 a.m. and the watch tower was silent. For once, it seemed that nothing was going wrong. There were no problems on Earth and the only other problem was in a galaxy a couple light years away, and the Green Lantern and Steel were wrapping it up. Superman and J'ohn were enjoying the time that they had off and had decided to go down to Earth and have a real meal. Shayera had retired for the night a couple of hours ago, and Flash followed suit. Wonder Woman was somewhere in the watch tower, and Batman was on monitor duty.

To anybody else, the silence would have meant that everything was okay. That everything was peaceful and nobody wanted to rob a bank or blow anything up. To Batman however, he knew that the night was too quite. When the night was so quite that the usual sirens couldn't be heard, he knew evil was brewing. He had observed Gotham for long enough to know that evil never stopped. As he was watching the monitors, he became aware of another presence in the room.

"Diana, I thought you had gone to bed?" Bruce stated without looking away from the screen in front of him.

"I can't sleep," Diana responded as she walked steadily towards the black figure framed by the light of the monitor. Batman seemed to nod at this, but that was the only reaction she could get out of him. As she stared at the back of his head, she realized that he was even more tense than usual. Diana took a moment to look at the monitor in front of them and noticed that it was focused on an abandoned warehouse.

"What is so interesting about that warehouse?" Diana asked.

"It's just a feeling," his replied in the same monotone voice that came with the cape and mask. He finally looked behind him at the woman in her customary patriotic get-up with her raven hair. Her hair was held back with the golden tiara, which was apparently a weapon in itself. He looked into her crystal blue eyes and could see the confusion and trust that was behind them.

Diana raised her eyebrow as she watched Bruce inspect her. It wasn't uncommon, but it was unusual that he was this blatant about it. She would usually catch him watching her just in time to see him quickly divert his eyes. That stupid mask of his blocked to much of his face for her to actually tell what he was thinking. _Well, it wasn't that stupid._ She thought, in fact it was a part of Batman and Bruce that drew her to him. She knew the difference between the two, and she had found several things that she loved about them and it only made her love him more since they were him.

_Love?_ Was it love? Or was it a simple infatuation that was brought upon by the large amount time that they spent together in life threatening situations? It had to be the latter, right?

"Has anything happened yet?" Diana asked hoping to take her mind off of the thoughts that were now occupying her thoughts.

"No, but it will," he responded.

"Okay," Diana said taking a seat next to him, "Who do you suspect will cause the trouble?"

"An old friend."

"Right," Diana was now beginning to think that she should have left him alone, but she knew that she couldn't do that. He was always alone either in the Bat Cave or in the tower, surrounded by the lifeless images displayed by technology. She wanted to at least try to talk to him or sit with him without being on a stakeout or in the Javelin. Just as she was about to ask him another question, she caught the slightest movement out of the corner of her eye. Apparently he had seen it too, because they were now both facing the bright monitor that now showed the outline of a dark figure.

"Who is that?" Diana said while squinting at the screen to decipher who the figure could be.

"It's The Joker," Batman replied shooting out of his seat and heading for the hanger. Without another word, Wonder Woman was running after him. They reached the Javelin, buckled up, and were headed towards The Joker in no time flat. Once they landed, Batman looked around and quickly spotted the warehouse that they were going to infiltrate.

"I will go in through the back, and you go in through the roof. I don't want to spook any of his accomplices."

With that the two of them split up to take care of the criminals. As Batman approached the door, he was surprised to see a lack of traps. Usually the Joker knew that if he even tried something small, the bat would be on his tail to stop him. Walking through the front doors, he saw no guards or alarm system at all. _But there are always a few brutes that he sends after me. I am usually swooping through a window and getting ready to take him down. _That's when it hit him. The Joker was expecting him to crash through a window and surprise the fool. _Well, it looks like I got the drop on him_.

Batman continued down the hallway into what he expected to be a processing room. He was about to take a door on his left when a blood curdling scream cut through the silence. He recognized the voice behind the agony as Diana. _I told her to go in through the roof. The Joker was expecting _me_ to go through the roof._ With that thought in mind, Batman was off in the direction of the scream. He would not give the lunatic any time to do anything to Diana.


	2. Chapter 2

Seek and You Shall Find

**Author's Note: **I hope you guys like this. I wasn't quite sure how to take down WW, but I modified a couple ideas that were presented in the show to (hopefully) make sense. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks to all of you that have read this and either followed or reviewed (or both). Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or ideas associated with the Justice League. Those are the property of DC Comics.

Chapter 2

As Batman ran through the building in search for the origin of the princess's scream, he heard her again. The scream was gut wrenching. The fact that the Amazonian warrior was in that much pain was enough to cause anybody pause. He had to find her, and fast.

Meanwhile…

Diana had come through the roof hoping to surprise The Joker and whomever he was with. What she had not expected was to be hit with a barbed dart. It felt familiar, and she realized that it was one of Man Ray's poison darts. Suddenly, the barb that was now lodged in the center of her chest gave off a large electric charge. It would have been enough to bring down any mortal man, but for a metahuman, it was only enough to incapacitate her. She heard a loud scream as another shock took over her body and realized that it was her voice. Her scream. She was vaguely aware of footsteps coming from the far side of the warehouse.

"Well," a shrill voice rang in the otherwise empty room, "You're not ol'batsy. But you are a lot more attractive."

The Joker came out of the shadows to stare longingly at Wonder Woman. His customary grin seemed to be filled with more malice than ever. As he came closer, Diana let out another shriek as more electricity flowed through her body.

"You are quite strong too," The Joker continued to inch forward, "I designed this, with the help of a friend's barb, to knock out the bat, and yet somehow you seem unfazed."

Wonder Woman looked up to face the crazed man and came face to face with the villain that Batman had spoken about so many times. He had told her about some of the things he had done, and now she understood why he tried so hard to keep this man off the streets of Gotham. Batman had told the Justice League when they first congregated that he, and he alone would handle Gotham City and its crime. Diana was an exception to that, but only when he absolutely needed help.

"I don't know what you are doing here, but I can tell you this," Diana was now glaring at her captor, "You picked the wrong person to mess with."

With that, Diana stood up and reached for the dart that lay deep within her chest. As she was pulling the barb from her skin, another shock ran through her veins, dropping her to her knees.

"It's not going to be that easy," The Joker was now a few inches from her face.

"Well, we will see about that!" Diana reached for his collar and pulled him down to the ground. She reached for the remote that was now visible in his hand, but The Joker hit the button again. The shock was stronger this time, and Diana had to fight to stay conscious. When she finally brought her fist towards The Joker's face, Diana caught sight of something moving in the hallway.

"Joker!" Batman yelled as he caught sight of Diana on her knees and Joker standing over her. He saw her get a punch in, but if everything was alright, Joker would be passed out in the corner.

"Ah, Batsy! Nice of you to join us," Joker said as he gestured towards Diana. Batman watched as another shock ran through her body making her fall to her hands and knees.

"Joker," Batman growled out, "let her go. This is between you and me, and now I am here."

"Oh," Joker grinned maniacally, "did I hurt one of your friends? Or maybe you are so pissed off because she isn't just a friend… Yes, I can see that. Batsy and Wonder Woman sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

Diana lay on the floor focusing on controlling her body as another shock met her spine. She would strangle that awkward little man and make him feel every ounce of electricity that he had given to her. Diana was silent as she rose to her feet and began to inch towards The Joker.

"Oh no you don't," The Joker's thumb was hovering over the trigger.

Batman saw this and decided now was as good time to act as any. He charged at The Joker and brought him to the ground, trying to reach for the controller still securely in his foe's grasp. Diana saw all of this and reached for The Joker's out stretched hand that held the controlled. Quickly, she snatched the controller and crushed it beneath her heel. With that, she walked over to the now knocked out Joker and Batman. As he secured the cuffs around the idiot's wrists, he looked at Diana.

"Are you okay?" Batman asked.

"Yes," Diana replied while taking the barbed dart out of her skin, "It packs a nasty punch though. He got the barbed dart from Man Ray, but I don't know when he would have procured the shock aspect of it."

"We will worry about that after we drop him off somewhere safe."

With that, the two Justice League members went off towards the parked javelin. Little did they know that their friendship would lead to the harm of one of them at the hand of the other.

TBC….


	3. Chapter 3

Seek and You Shall Find

**Author's Note:** Thanks to all of you who have favorite, liked, and /or commented on this story. I hope you guys enjoy this one, but it is kind of short (sorry). Please leave comments for me, because it seems that writer's block is trying to find its way into my mind:p Oh, and this chapter does contain a few choice words, so this is when the warning comes in. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **as always, I don't own any of the characters or ideas of the JL, those are the properties of DC Comics.

Chapter 3

"Bruce," Diana turned towards the clear plexi-glass that looked into the temporary residence of The Joker.

"Diana, I want you to go to the medical bay and get checked out," Bruce stated coldly as without looking at her.

"I am fine, Bruce! I don't know how many times I am going to have to tell you that, but I do not need any type of medical attention. I am an Amazon warrior, I do not need to be treated like a child. I will heal."

Bruce turned to look straight into her eyes. Usually, Diana could handle the staring contest of wills, but when he spoke, chills attacked her spine. Something was different, and she had to find out what.

"Diana, I don't care if you are stronger than Superman, I want you to get checked out by somebody. The Joker is a sick bastard," Bruce was not seething, which was odd, "I don't know what the full extent of that dart was, and I want to."

Diana turned to look at their captive as his words sunk in. The last dart like that held poison, but surely this one didn't. She didn't feel any different, except a little worn out from the shocks. Now that doubt started to creep into her mind, she decided to go down to the medical wing. If it were anybody else telling her to go, she didn't think she would have even considered going.

"Fine," Diana stated, seeing Bruce's posture almost visibly relax, "I will go, but only if you are the one to look over me."

"I have work to do here," Bruce began; glad to have a mask to hide his shock and embarrassment at her request.

"He is not going anywhere, and we need to talk. If you want me to get checked out, then you are going to have to talk to me, and leave him here." With hands on her hips, Diana looked the fearsome bat dead in the face.

"Fine," Bruce gave one last glance at the mad man, and started to walk alongside the princess, "but we have nothing to talk about Princess."

"We will see about that," Diana smirked as she continued down the hall way.

Meanwhile…

"The chip has been implanted sir," one of The Joker's newest henchmen declared.

"Good," The Joker grinned as he thought about the next few hours, "Now we can see how close batsy is to the Amazon Princess."

With that, the man activated the transmitter and the voice of Wonder Woman filled the room. What really made The Joker happy was the fact that there was another voice coming over the com.

"I do not understand why you won't talk to me," Wonder Woman said with an audible sigh.

"Maybe it's because there is nothing to talk about," Batman's gruff voice reverberated throughout the room.

"This is going to be perfect," The Joker let out a high pitched laugh.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

**Seek and You Shall Find**

**Author's Note: **I am so sorry for the long wait I have just been really busy. I hope you guys like this next chapter, and I tried to make it longer than usual to make up for the last chapter. Also, there is some language in this, hence the rating. If you have any ideas, comments, or problems, please feel free to leave a comment. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Last time I checked, my name is not DC Comics nor do my initials spell it out. This means that I don't own any of the ideas or characters that follow.

**Chapter 4**

Diana sat upon an examining table in the medical bay of The Watchtower as machines of all sorts and sizes buzzed around her. Batman was preparing one of the various pieces of equipment for who knows what, and Diana was getting restless.

"Batman," Diana said softly, but he remained facing the computer with his back to her.

"Bruce," Diana tried again, but to no avail. "Fine! I guess I am done here since you obviously have nothing to say to me about the dart, or otherwise."

Bruce turned around to fine Diana beginning to get off of the table, and decided to start talking.

"Sit down Princess," Bruce growled out in anticipation for the stream of questions that was undoubtedly about to come.

"Are you actually listening to me this time," Diana began, sitting back down on the table, "or am I going to be faced with the same façade that seems to grace your face no matter what?"

Taking a large gulp of air, Bruce looked at Diana and shook his head. He grabbed the rolling chair that was in the corner of the room, and brought in next to the table. As he sat down, a sign escaped his mouth. Just when he thought this day was over, _she_ has to make it last forever.

"Diana, I have faced a variety of villains that think they are better than the last, but the truth is they are all just idiots that want a chance to beat Batman. All of them, except The Joker. He is different. He doesn't just want to face me. He wants to cause me pain and to make sure that I suffer at every cost. No matter where I throw him or how many times I stop his plans, he keeps coming back. I don't kill Diana, at least when it can be avoided.

"I am not going to sit here and think that what he did today was nothing. Even if that dart was meant for me, his plans are always layered. Once I have found the motive, I have to work to just scratch the surface. He is dangerous, and whatever he did today was not the end of his plan by any means. If he wants me hurt then he will do whatever he can to succeed."

Diana had remained silent and still throughout his entire speech, but now that he was done she had some questions that deserved answers.

"Is this why you proceed to distance yourself from anyone the moment they try to talk to you?"

Bruce knew that she meant to point out something, but he didn't quite understand the tone that her voice took on when she spoke. _Why is she mad at me? So what, I have my ways of socializing just like anybody else. Just because I am not hitting on every attractive girl that walks into the room like Flash, does not mean it's wrong or unusual._

"Bruce!" Diana was losing her patience. First he starts talking, and then he refuses to answer her.

"What?!" Bruce was now extremely annoyed. "What did I do that did not satisfy you Princess? Did I not spill enough of my guts to satisfy you?"

"Why are you being so hostile? First you act out of sorts when you saw The Joker in the warehouse, then you freak out and you send me here, and now you open up to me only to shut down again." Diana said as she raised her voice.

"It's The Joker, Diana! He does things that get to me, and he did that today!'

"I can handle myself, Bruce! I don't understand why it should matter to you if I get a little shock. We have Joker, and yet he is still getting to you, why?"

There was a long pause in which the dropping of a pin could be heard, but it was soon interrupted by Flash's voice over his com.

"Batman, we are watching The Joker, and he seems to be talking to himself. I have to say Bats, you have a way with the sick and twisted ones."

"I am on my way, Flash. Make sure he doesn't make any moves before I get there." Batman said as he jumped up from his chair and headed for the door.

"I am coming with you," Diana was right behind him in a second.

"No," Bruce turned to face her, "you are going to stay here and rest."

"I am going with you Bruce, and you can stand here wasting time telling off, or we could just go check out the cell and talk about my inability to listen to you later." Diana stated already heading down the hallway before he could respond.

Batman followed behind with a growl, hoping that this day would be over soon. As he rounded the last corner, he saw The Joker's smug grin through the plexi-glass. Batman and Wonder Woman exchanged a look before entering the secured cell.

"Who were you talking to Joker?" The dark man spoke with his customary gravel added to his voice.

"Why, myself of course. Who else would I be talking to? It's not like I have a beautiful woman to keep me occupied." The Joker said as he stared at Wonder Woman.

"Do not take us as fools Joker. You expect us to think that you are just going to go with being held captive?" Wonder Woman spoke with fire behind her eyes.

"Beautiful, strong, and fiery… I am in the wrong line of work." Joker's laugh filled the room.

"Enough!" Batman growled.

"You never lose your temper, Batsy. Did I strike a nerve? Maybe I shouldn't make remarks about my work… Or maybe I shouldn't be making remarks about something that you treasure?" Joker smiled.

"Joker, I am this close to opening an air lock with you on the wrong side of the door. Now, who were you talking to?"

"Ooooh, you never resort to killing. I really must have struck gold." Joker was now jumping with his this new development.

Batman lunged at him and grabbed him around the neck, "I am not in the joking mood!"

"I would be careful if I were you." The Joker chocked out.

"What does that mean?" Batman said in a dangerously low voice.

"Batman!" Flash's voice was heard over the com again, "What the hell is happening to Wonder Woman?"

Batman spun around to see Diana on the floor passed out. He let go of the lunatic in his grasp and ran to Diana's side. He knelt down next to her and felt for a pulse. He found one, but it was elevated and her breathing was ragged.

"What the hell have you done to her, Joker?!"

"Let me go, and I will stop what is happening to her." The Joker walker over to Batman and gestured towards the cell door. "I would hurry, she doesn't have much longer."

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

**Seek and You Shall Find**

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the long wait everybody. I have been extremely busy, but I am ready to write! Thanks to all of you who comment and for reading, please continue to review. I can't wait to hear what you all think. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I still do not own any of the following ideas or characters.

**Chapter 5**

"Batman! What the hell is going on in there? I am coming down there ri-" Flash was now yelling into the com when Batman cut him off.

"Flash stay there. We can't have everyone working on a single situation that I already have under control," Batman ground out as he was frantically trying to stabilize Wonder Woman and keep an eye on The Joker.

"You know Batsy, I am losing my patience and she," The Joker gestured towards Wonder Woman limp form on the ground, "is running out of time."

Bruce looked down at Diana and then at The Joker. He could not let The Joker go, but there was no way he was going to lose Diana. Looking down at the woman in his arms, Bruce could not help but stroke her cheek with one of his glove clad hand.

"Awww! Is big bad Brucy stuck between his love of Wonder Woman and his hate for me? What a shame, I thought we had a special relationship, but obviously, love conquers all. What a stupid phrase, but it makes so much sense right now." The Joker was jumping with joy at this point as he was watching the scene unfolding in front of him.

"If I let you go, she will be fine?" Batman looked straight into the eyes of his nemesis and made sure that the question was more of a threat than anything.

"Yes," The Joker laughed, "If you let me go, then your love will be freed from this impeding death. I have to be able to leave the Watchtower, and then she will be returned to normal."

"She better be perfectly fine when you leave Joker, or so help me," Batman let the end of the sentence trail off as he imagined what he would do to this maniac if Diana was not okay after this.

"Joker's word," another laugh followed, "I will make sure your sleeping beauty wakes up and I will be out of your hair."

Bruce took one last look at Diana and then carefully put her head on the floor. As he approached The Joker, he removed a key from his utility belt and disengaged the cuffs that held The Joker. As they made eye contact, Bruce could tell that this was not the end of The Joker's twisted plan, but he had no choice. He had to save Diana, and if he had to catch The Joker again later, he would. Once the cuffs were off, The Joker looked towards the door and smiled at Batman.

"Flash, come and escort Joker to the transport pad. I want him off the Watchtower now."

"Bats, I'm here." Flash had headed down to the holding cells as soon as he heard Batman's voice over the com, and although he did not want to let The Joker go, he knew that Diana's life was on the line.

"Get him out of here, but keep the coordinates in case he doesn't release Diana right away. Now, go!" Batman watched as The Joker and Flash took off down the corridor towards the control room.

Bruce shifted his attention to Diana still lying on the floor. He went over to her and crouched next to her head to check on her. So many thoughts were running through his head, and they were all about her. Diana was a princess, but she was also a friend that he wanted so much more with. _It would never happen, though. It could never happen. If this is what happens when Joker finds out about my weaknesses, who knows what others could do to me, and her._

_Meanwhile.._

"Get out of here Joker, and release Diana!" Flash was at the control panel ready to get rid of this menus.

"Of course," The Joker said as he saluted Flash, "Anything for Batsy and his girlfriend."

Flash quickly pushed a bunch of buttons and The Joker was gone in a matter of seconds.

After The Joker landed on the ground, he talked to his minion and gave the command to release Wonder Woman.

"I want you to keep the line open for a while, and keep me informed about any developments in their relationship."

"Of course sir."

The Joker smiled to himself and started walking out of the alley he arrived in and hummed to himself. _This is going to get very interesting._

"Sir, Wonder Woman is awake, and she is talking to the bat."

"Let me hear the feed," The Joker took a seat on a sidewalk bench.

_Back in the Watchtower holding cell_

"Diana! Diana! You need to wake up!" Bruce was leaning over Diana trying to get her to respond. For a brief second he thought that The Joker had bluffed and that he would never have Diana beside him again.

"Bruce, you don't have to yell," Diana said in a hushed voice.

Bruce looked into Diana's opening eyes and let out a breath that he didn't realize he was holding. He helped her sit up and sat behind her so that she could lean against his chest. He could feel her racing heart beat slowing down and her breathing returning to normal, but he was still nervous.

"What happened, Bruce?" Diana was now looking around, and she noticed something was wrong. "Where is Joker?"

Bruce could see that she was not happy at losing Joker, but she was even more upset for being incapacitated. She had never had to worry about handling herself in a situation, but Joker was obviously pushing that boundary. As she looked up at Bruce, she knew that she was headed for the hospital wing with no chances of leaving.

"I let him go," Bruce was talking to her, but he was too busy checking her over to really look at her.

"Why did you let him go?! We had him and we could have gotten so much information out of him," Diana knew that the frustration in her voice was due to her failure to anticipate Joker's plan, but she didn't care. She wanted answers and revenge.

"I had to let him go, Diana," Bruce spoke while trying to hold back his frustration.

"Why?" Diana was now looking him directly in the eyes.

"Because he had you unconscious on the ground Diana! I have no clue what he did to you, but whatever it was, I wanted it to stop. He should be hurting me, not you. I do not want you on any other missions with me until I figure out what Joker has planned."

"I can take care of myself Bruce! I am not a child that needs coddling," Diana pushed off of the ground and stood to face Bruce.

"You can't be safe when he is around, and that is final Diana. I will not let anything happen to you."

"Why are you acting so weirdly around me? First you freak out about a little shock and now over a fainting spell. It's nothing-"

"A little shock?! I have a feeling that the little shock is the reason that you were unconscious, which was not just a fainting spell. Joker caused both of these incidents, so I hardly doubt that they were nothing Princess."

"I can handle all of this. I would be more worried if you had to endure all of this. I can heal a lot faster than you, Bruce. You should have kept him here and stopped worrying about me. I don't know why you are so protective of me, and whenever I ask you, you proceed to lie to me."

Diana was now looking at Bruce and was hoping that for once he would tell her the truth.

"What do you want to know Diana?" Bruce had stopping all motion and stood there looking at her with an intensity she had begun to see lately.

"I want to know why out of everyone here, you are the most protective of me? Why do you seem to forget my abilities when danger is present?" Diana figured that she would go for it and try to open up to him, but she was not expecting an answer, and she really wasn't expecting the truth.

"Diana, the reason that I am so protective of you is because I have feelings for you that I really shouldn't have. If I were to follow those feelings, more things like today could happen, and this isn't even the end of Joker's plans. I am protective because I don't want anything to happen to you, and if me being with you puts you at risk, then I have to keep my distance."

Both Diana and Bruce were silent after his speech, and they stood looking at each other for a few seconds before Bruce broke the silence.

"We need to get you checked out, and this time you are not leaving the hospital wing."

Bruce turned to lead the way with Diana following close behind. Little did they know that Bruce's admission would mean more danger for the both of them and even more schemes from Joker.

TBC….


End file.
